What If I Found You Instead?
by MerridewLover
Summary: What if, instead of Kagome that found Inuyasha, it was her best friend, Natsuki Rin? Will she be able to fulfill her role in the Feudal Era, or will she die before she can? Inu/OC; Permenant Hiatus.
1. Higurashi Shrine

**Author Note:** First, here is the _real_ summary:

**Summary:** Natsuki Rin is a fifteen-year-old girl, and her best friend is Kagome Higurashi. But, what happens when instead of Kagome falling into the well and finding Inuyasha, it was Natsuki? And does that mean that Natsuki is the reincarnation of Kikyou, or is that still Kagome? Just who _is_ Natsuki, to fall through the well and be able to pull out the arrow that binds Inuyasha if she holds no spiritual power... Or does she?

**Author Note, Continued:** Hope you enjoy, it is a Inuyasha/OC story, but don't worry, I am still a fan of Kagome and Inuyasha in the show. Hope you guys like it, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short... *sniffle* oh well... Read and review, please!

* * *

The girl with short, brownish-reddish hair walked to the kitchen. She saw her Okaa-chan (mom) cooking breakfast, her Otou-chan (dad) sitting and watching T.V. She crept up behind her mother, and gave her a scare by grabbing her shoulders. Her mother gasped, then turned on her while she tried to hide her laugh, likewise her father.  
"Dear, God, don't do that Natsuki!" her mom yelled. Natsuki gave her father a kiss, not promising her mother anything, and ran out the door to go to school.

She stopped by her friend - Kagome's - house - or shrine, whatever - to wait for her. Eventually, Kagome's little brother walked out and saw her. She smiled sweetly at him, walking up closer to the Higurashi shrine.

"Hey, Souta?" she asked. He tilted his head to the side in confusion to know what she wanted to say. Natsuki touched the shrine doors carefully, her cheeks turning slightly red for some unknown reason. She was about to grip the door, and open it and -

"Natsuki!" she heard. She snapped out of that strange trance, whipping her head to face where Kagome was running at her. Souta left to go tohis school, while Natsuki hurriedly made her way farther from the shrine.

"You take forever, Kagome." Natsuki said. Kagome and her laughed as they made their way to school. Once at school, Hojou-kun took Kagome away to speak with her. Natsuki smiled; they made such a perfect couple!

Soon, school was out, and Natsuki got permission to go to Kagome's house. She begged her mother, and was finally able to convince herparents to let her stay the night too.

"I'll be back in a minute, Natsuki." Kagome said as she made her way out of the room to use the restroom. Natsuki smiled, and once Kagome left sat in silence. She looked out the window, and heard a scream. She whipped her head back and ran out of the door to see who screamed, but instead bumped into Kagome right as she stepped foot out of the room. Kagome stared at her strangley.

"What's wrong, Natsuki?" she asked.

"D-didn't you hear that?" Natsuki asked worriedly.

"All I heard was your pounding footsteps. What happened?"

"N-never mind. It was nothing, nothing at all." Natsuki and Kagome then made their way back into the room.

Later that night, Natsuki couldn't fall asleep. She did, for about maybe 2 or 3 minutes, but woke up again from the nightmare.

In her dream, she saw a beautiful girl, one that resembled Kagome quite nicely. Her eyes, though, were filled with hate.

"Kagome?" she had said. But, as soon as she said it, she felt pain in her back. It felt like 5 razor sharp knives piercing her. She could feel the liquid oozing out of her, and soon her vision blurred. Then, it was all black, she was standing alone, and it was as if she wasn't in her body at all.

"I warned you..." a voice drawled. Then, a snake slithered up her leg, seeming to appear out of nowhere, and made it's way up to wound itself around her neck. "I warned you..." the voice repeated, and the snake finally wrapped itself around her neck tightly, and she was back in her body. Then, it pulled, and Natsuki was choking, she couldn't breathe. Her mouth opened, trying to let air flow to her lungs, but was denied. Then -

She woke up panting, in the middle of the night. Natsuki looked to her left, to see Kagome curled up in a ball, facing the wall and dreaming peacefully. Natsuki slowly made her way out of the bed, slipped her socks on, pulled a light sweater on and made her way out of the room. Her silky red pajama pants swished as she walked, and very light, brown eyes darted around her alertedly.

She opened the door to the outside, letting in the cold air. She shivered slightly, continuing to walk outside, leaving the door open a bit. Natsuki didn't know where she was going. She felt as if she weighed 200 pounds (when, really she only weighed 91, which is good for a 15-year-old) and she felt sleep-deprived. Her legs stopped moving, and her eyes and head slowly faced her left side, seeing her destination.

The Higurashi Shrine.

Natsuki then felt wide-awake, and was drawn strangely to the shrine in front of her. It seemed... connected to her in a way. She slowly - tenderly even! - traced the outline of the shrine before gripped it and sliding the door open forcefully. She coughed slightly as the dust piled up from lack of usage blew in her face. It felt eeriely cold and she wanted to leave.

But, she couldn't. Not because she didn't want to, but because her legs weren't listening to her properly. They seemed to be acting on their own accord, and made her walk down those musty steps, surrounding her in darkness, until she was right in front of the well. Natsuki looked at it, fearing something may pop out and grab her. She should've felt reassured that the sacred seals were placed upon it, but... She didn't.

Again, another scream from outside. Natsuki turned her head toward the door, only to see the faint moonlight from outside quickly fading away as the door shut with a loud bang. Natsuki panicked. She ran back up the stairs, banging on the door since it wouldn't open.

"Kagome!" she yelled. "Souta-chan! Higurashi-san!" she yelled louder. She kept banging, harder and harder, but no answer came. What had she been doing, coming out here in the middle of the night? Of course no one would hear her protests.

Then she froze. She heard something speaking from behind her, though it was impossible. Every nerve in her body told her to scream, to pry the door open, but she didn't. Instead, she turned slowly to face the thing the spoke.

"You have it..." the creature hissed, coming out of the well Natsuki had been standing at just moments ago.

It was a giant centipede with the face of a person, and it was looking straight at Natsuki.

* * *

**Author Note:** Hey! My first InuYasha fanfic! WOO! I decided to make it an InuYasha/OC story 'cause it'd be funnier and more fun to write with my own ideas. :) Don't worry, I'm still all-for the InuYasha/Kagome shipping! :D I just really wanted to make it with my original character, okay? Hope you guys like it! XD

It's a lame start to the story, and it's really short, I apologize for that. But, when I wrote it on my _phone_, it seemed a _lot_ longer than it turned out. Oh well.

Review please, I hope to get a new chapter updated every day, or every other day so you don't have to wait long!


	2. The Centipede

Natsuki stared at the creature with fear written across all her features. She backed up against the now locked door, and looked around as it made its way toward her. Her short, chin-length brown-red hair brushed against her face as she quickly tried to locate something to defend herself against this... this... _thing_. Natsuki saw a piece of wood; long, sharp at tiny little points on the end. It had, obviously, been ripped apart from the well. But, unfortunately, it was _behind_ the centipede thingy. Natsuki took a deep breath, then –

– she dove for it.

Natsuki knew she was getting dirt and other things – she would have shuddered at the thought if this wasn't so serious – all over her clothes, but she didn't mind it at the moment. Her stomach ached with pain from hitting all those steps, but she kept her eyes wide open. Just as she reached the bottom, she stopped. Natsuki picked herself up, running over and bending down, an inch away from the weapon she needed –

She screamed.

Her eyes shut as she felt the giant centipede grab her with its... tail, maybe? Natsuki opened her eyes, and saw the floor below her. She was upside down, being carried by the centipede thingy. She looked to her right, watching as the centipede with the face of a human get closer to her. Soon, its face was right in front of hers, and she shivered with fear as its hands grabbed her face, the centipede's long, black hair falling in front of its face. Then, the centipede dove for the well, bringing Natsuki with it.

When they entered the well, instead of seeing the dirty bottom, covered in dust and germs, they were surrounded by a purple and pink light. Instead of falling, Natsuki felt as if she was floating. The centipede let her go, but it stayed by her. It reached up to grab her face in its disgusting hands once again, but Natsuki tried to push it away.

Then, she felt herself fall on her butt, and her hands felt grass. She quickly got up, running away from the centipede. She missed one thing though... The boy pinned to a tree.

Natsuki ran, hearing the monster's evil laugh as it raced after her. As it grabbed her again, she screamed, and then saw an arrow pierce the monster's eyes. More arrows.

"Duck, girl!" she heard from behind her – as she was facing the beast. Natsuki quickly dropped to the ground, cowering in fear, shaking uncontrollably. She heard the beast scream in agony, and then it ran away – well, more like slithered away. Natsuki picked her head up, and saw men alike, holding bows and arrows. She was confused by how they were dressed. Where was she?

"What is going on?" Natsuki heard amongst the crowd, and all of them moved away to show an old lady with a patch over her left eye. She watched Natsuki, then they all dragged her to a... a village?

"Who are yeh?" the lady asked her. Natsuki's voice shook, as she was still shaken up from her earlier encounter.

"N-Natsuki Rin," she said. The lady watched her for some time.

"Where do yeh come from?" she asked again. Natsuki didn't dare move.

"U-um... I came from Tokyo..?" she said it more as a question.

"I have never heard of it." Then, she was led into a house – no, a _hut_.

They sat for a while, and Natsuki learned – on her own accord – that she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. She was fed, and took her sweater off. Then, the old lady spoke up once again.

"My name is Kaede." And, soon enough, Natsuki realized – by what she remembered some people in school talked about – she must have somehow gone back in time. The time of... monsters and – she gasped – _no technology_. Kaede began to speak once again, when Natsuki asked about her eye patch.

She laughed bitterly. "You see, when I was little..."

_**(flashback)**_

Kaede, wearing her orange kimono, drew her bow and arrow. She wanted to help Kikyou fight. And, either way, there were too many demons for one priestess to handle. So, she pulled the arrow back, and let go, watching it swish and hit her target.

Kikyou watched her, shocked at how well she progressed. Kaede saw a demon flying from behind Kikyou, so she shot another arrow at it.

It missed.

The demon flew at Kaede, and she felt her fear take over.

"Kaede!"

Kikyou shot the demon, but it was too close to Kaede, and as the demon perished, Kaede cradled her left eye. Kikyou came running up to her, getting a shock as Kaede looked up at her. Her eyes was bleeding quickly, and she was holding onto it. Kikyou felt very guilty, and protected her little sister from all the other demons.

_**(end of flashback)**_

"I-I'm so sorry," Natsuki said.

"It's fine. You see, fifty years has passed since then, when..." Kaede stopped.

"When... what?" Natsuki pushed. She was curious as to what happened to this 'Kikyou' person.

"Kikyou-onee-sama was killed by Inuyasha." She turned her head toward Natsuki. Natsuki wanted to know, who was Inuyasha, but they were stopped short as screams filled the village.

"What's going on?" Kaede screamed as they both made their way outside the hut. Natsuki's eyes widened in horror.

The centipede was back.

* * *

**Author Note:** Ha ha! I am back! Two in a day? I rock! Lol, just kidding. Anyway, I am _so sorry_ Inuyasha don't come up in this chapter yet. So far it's just basically Natsuki experiencing everything about how the Feudal Era works. I _promise_, in chapter three, Inuyasha will make his appearance.

WAIT! Technically, Inuyasha _was_ in this chapter. You know how? It says:

'The boy pinned to a tree.'

LOL! I just noticed that like right now. Ha... ha... Yeah, I'll shut up now...

Review please!


	3. Inuyasha's Forest

**Author Note:** Oh my God! I am _soooo_ sorry! I couldn't upload, and here's the reason:

I made a stupid bet with my friend and it was he couldn't check out any girls or ask them out no matter what (yeah, he reminds me of Miroku..) and _I_ couldn't update any of my stories or give anyone a hug no matter what. It was supposed to go on 'till Saturday(tomorrow) but... HE LOST! So, the bet ended today. Anyway, I apologize again.

YAY! Inuyasha _**FINALLY**_ makes his appearance! XD Hope you like the chapter, please review when you're done!

Oh, make sure you read the bottom Author Note, too, it's something important.

* * *

"Lady Kaede! It's – !" there was a scream, then blood splattered in front of Natsuki. She gaped at the sight of that – that! – monster eating an innocent person.

It looked at her.

Natsuki knew it wanted her. Why, though? She had no idea. All Natsuki knew was that she needed to lead the creature as far away from the villagers as she could. So, she set off toward the first and only place she could think of. The forest she came out from. She ran as hard and fast as she could get her legs to go, listening to the heavy, several steps of the centipede thing racing after her. As she neared the forest, she couldn't hear Kaede's worried and urgent voice over the roaring laughter from the beast.

"Nay, child! Do not go to Inuyasha's Forest!"

She kept going.

"You will never escape me, girl!" the beast screeched. Natsuki's chest and legs ached from how much running she had been doing. She ignored the pain and ended up tripping over an overgrown root of a tree. The centipede circled her from behind the trees in the shadows, occasionally laughing evilly. Natsuki glanced up at the tree with an overgrown root for a second, then looked behind her at the trees. Then, her eyes widened, and she whipped her head back around to the tree in shock.

There was a _boy_ pinned to the tree with an arrow. His white hair flowed silently with the wind, and his ears – well, _doggy_ ears! – twitched so slightly that she didn't even notice them move. She crawled up the tree roots, until she was standing right in front of him. His face was so... peaceful. Natsuki gently put her hands on his chest, his red robe moving a bit. She tilted her head to the right a bit, her cheeks flushing red for some reason. She just watched his sleeping face.

"Natsuki!" She looked back to see Kaede with other villagers making their way toward her. She gripped the boy's robes in her fists, since she slightly lost her balance. Kaede's eyes widened, then they hardened.

"Get away from Inuyasha!"

_Inu... yasha?_

A man from the village yanked her hard from the side, away from the white-haired boy. She watched his face as her hands slipped away from him. The man set her down roughly, facing away from the boy. Natsuki turned back around to see him, and got another shock. His eyes were open, hand outspread as if he was going to claw at her if she hadn't moved. Her breath caught as his golden eyes watched her.

"How did he awake?" someone asked someone else. His eyes never left Natsuki's and she couldn't move away. Then, with a sudden blast of wind and screams, Natsuki was pushed against the boy – whose name she didn't remember. Something wrapped itself around the whole tree, causing Natsuki not to be able to move at all. It was pressing her against the boy harder and tighter, strangling her.

She looked up at the boy, and he was watching the thing that was strangling them – well, more just strangling her, since _he_ looked completely fine. Natsuki looked behind her – with much effort – and nearly screamed out loud.

The centipede. _Again._

It smiled, then tightened its grip once again. Natsuki could barely breath, and she was gripping the boy's robes tightly again, but he took no notice to it. Then, he looked down at her. His face was completely serious as he said his next words.

"Can you pull out this arrow?"

Natsuki looked at the arrow. She wiggled around to try to get her arm free from under the centipede's body. Once she had it free, she lifted her arm –

"NO!"

Natsuki looked back at Kaede – the one who spoke. Natsuki was shaking with fear, and the centipede tightened its grip again. Gray dots danced in front of her eyes, and she nearly just gave up. But, she couldn't. All these people were in danger!

"W-what?" she managed to choke out, barely breathing. She forced her eyes to stay open. She gasped as the centipede squeezed them harder. If the situation wasn't so serious, Natsuki would have blushed at how she was pressed up completely against this boy she had just met.

"Don't pull out the arrow!" The boy glared at Kaede intensely. Natsuki, however, didn't move, her hand above the centipede's body, yet completely under the arrow lodged into the boy's chest. Her voice was reduced to a squeal when the centipede tightened its grip _again_.

"Why not?" she squeaked out, shutting her eyes and trying to breathe. It was kind of _hard_, considering that her front side was against another body – that was already pressed on a tree! – and her backside was being crushed by something else. Yeah, tough luck.

"That arrow binds Inuyasha's power! Yeh must not pull it out!"

Inuyasha, as she now knew his name, glared at Kaede for a second, before turning his attention to Natsuki. She gulped quietly as she looked back up at him.

"Do you want to die – " as if to prove this, the centipede crushed them once again " – you _stupid_ girl?" Natsuki felt offended. She was _not _stupid! She hated this Inuyasha's attitude, but she knew she didn't want to die. So, ignoring Kaede's protests, she gripped the arrow tightly, and pulled. It came out roughly at first, like it was refusing to aid her in reviving him, and it slightly burned her palm, but she paid no attention to it. She almost screamed in excitement as it came out, glowing an almost white shade of pink, then vanished in her hand. Almost at once, Inuyasha tore the centipede's body off them. He took no notice to Natsuki, as she fell to the ground, completely forgotten.

Inuyasha killed the centipede easily, simply cutting it in half with his clawed hands. Then, he turned toward Natsuki. She sat on the ground, her bangs getting in her eyes. But, they didn't restrict her vision completely, as she saw Inuyasha lunge toward her.

"GIVE ME – " his bloodied hands reached out to grab her – or tear her apart, whichever one – "THE SHIKON NO TAMA!"

Inuyasha had been revived.

* * *

**Author Note:** Sorry it's so short. I might have chapter 4 up tonight too, I'm not sure. But, here's my important message:

I have made and posted a trailer for this story on youtube  
Watch it and comment if you enjoy this story please, I hope to find comments on that video. I know, the colors for Natsuki are wrong at some pictures, but I couldn't find _exactly correct_ ones, so bear with me. Anyway, also, she has long hair in most the pictures 'cause she's gonna actually get long hair for most of this story.

Review please.


	4. The Necklace

**Chapter Four:  
The Necklace**

* * *

"Where is it?" he yelled after Natsuki dodged his attack, landing on the ground, her reddish brown hair in her face. _Damn_, she thought, _he sure is violent, ain't he?_ He lunged at her once again, and she jumped back, his claws narrowly missing her by an inch. "Tell me!" he roared as he took another swing at her. She screamed, bouncing back, hitting her head on a tree. She watched him with wide, scared eyes.

"I don't know!" she yelled in fear that he'd attack her again. Just as he jumped up though, sudden beads were flying toward him, forming around his neck—a necklace. Everything was quiet, when the silence was broken by Kaede.

"Say the magic words to subdue him!" she said, looking directly at Natsuki. Her head snapped back to him as he laughed maniacally.

"Ha!" he laughed, pointing at Natsuki as he frowned again. "As if _you_ could subdue _me_." He drew his hand back once again, when Natsuki saw his dog ears twitch again. In a state of panic and fear, she yelled out the first thing that came to her mind.

"_SIT_!"

He necklace began to glow, then—

Inuyasha—surprisingly—fell to the ground, face first. He sat up quickly, glancing at her.

"Why you—" he began.

"Sit, boy!" Natsuki shrieked, still shaking, her eyes wide with fear—still. The villagers stared in shock, murmuring to each other, when Inuyasha got up again.

"You old bat!" he growled at Kaede. "I'm going to _ki_—"

"Sit!"

He let out a yelp, then fell to the ground again. Natsuki couldn't help but let out a giggle. He glared at her again. She shut up instantly, but couldn't stop the smile grazing her lips. Inuyasha's glare intensified—if possible. Natsuki turned away so he wouldn't see her smile. Then—

"Natsuki, look out!"

But, before she had the time to turn around, Inuyasha had grabbed her and pinned her to a think tree.

"You have the jewel," he whispered lowly. "Give it to me." His voice was dangerous, and Natsuki already knew he _would_ kill her if he wanted to. Then... why hadn't he yet? She struggled against him, punched his chest, when he grabbed her wrist. She closed one eye in pain as he yanked her to him, but before she could actually touch his chest, he threw her to the ground. She landed on her side, and accidently ripped her pajama sleeve. She tried to get up, when he suddenly pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. He growled at her, as his hands began to get nearer and nearer to her body. She would yell "Sit!" but then he would fall on her, and she didn't want that. So instead, she tried to crawl out from under him. He wouldn't budge! That's when all the villagers began to throw spears and arrows at him. He looked away from her, and toward the villagers. She took her chance and quickly jumped to the other side, standing and beginning to run wherever. Inuyasha quickly noticed and began to get up.

"Hey, you!" he yelled as he ran after her. She felt someone grab the back of her shirt. Thinking it was Inuyasha, she turned to yell, but saw that it was—she screamed in fear.

It was a giant demon!

Its head was huge, and it had carried her about 50 feet into the air, and she began thrashing around. Its eyes were a bright rich shade of red, which popped out from its dark purple skin. It was carrying her deeper into the forest, ignoring the cries of Kaede and the villagers. She knew they were no match for it, so she yelled something she never thought she would.

"Help, Inuyasha!"

She saw him standing there, unmoving, and his form and the villagers were getting smaller and smaller with each step the demon took. She felt her eyes begin to water as she looked down—she'd never really been fond of heights. She looked back to find Inuyasha, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She couldn't see anyone from where she was now. Then, as she stopped struggling, she heard someone's voice.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he yelled as he clawed at her. She turned her head, to see the demon's hand fall off his arm, and then all she knew was that she was falling. Just before she hit the ground though, Inuyasha had her in his arms, landing carefully on the ground. She had put her arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life, and when she opened her eyes, he set her down and turned around sharply, going to finish off the demon. She blinked twice, and then ran after him, hiding herself behind a tree for safe measures. She saw him use that same attack, where he eventually killed off the demon like he did with the centipede. She couldn't believe her eyes. He _was_ strong.

"Inu – Inuyasha!" she called as he began walking away. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand. He looked down, shocked by her actions.

"Thank you—" she began to say, but abruptly stopped as he yanked his hand out of hers. He growled at her, which made her breath catch in her throat, and walked past her, toward the village.

"Don't touch me," he said.

She smiled as she ran and walked next to him.

Maybe he was warming up to her!

* * *

**author note:** sorry its short, its lame _and_ its late. Oh well. Hopefully chapter 5 will be posted tomorrow, or the day after. I am confessing to the guy i like tomorrow, so i might not update tomorrow cause he might not feel the same, which'll make me sad, which means that you get no chapter 5. :( anyway, hope you liked, please review.

Oh, you better pray that he feels the same, or at least i won't be _that_ sad. :)

Merry early Christmas!


End file.
